Lost strangers
by 909kk
Summary: Mai and Naru meet at a party but what happens next. Doesn't follow the anime or manga Rated T cause you never know.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a different story compared to Ghost Hunt which I do not own. What if Mai and Naru had met a different way? Still includes the death of Gene :(**

I'm sitting in a restaurant, they have the best udon noodles around here and its usually quiet. Usually. Today it's some man's birthday 'Yasuhara's' I think. They're loud even though they arrived less than 20 minutes ago. Two girls come over, they're drunk, mumbling about joining them. Lin isn't here and I'm no closer to finding Gene, I think but then the small reckless part of me forces to me to accompany them to the table. I sit opposite them and accept the first drink given to me. I'm pissed by the fourth, I notice that there is small brown haired girl sitting next to me and for some unknown reason I'm drawn to her. We start talking and the glasses start to pile up.

_Next morning _

I wake up to feel the whole world in my head. "Urgh! My head" I collapse back and look up at the ceiling. This isn't my ceiling, I look around this isn't my room either, it looks... like a hotel's room. Wait, my eyes go wide it's not, oh my god! Why am I in a love hotel?

A door unlocks and the girl from last night peers out in a towel, "um... hi how's the hangover?" "What happened last night?" I ask I'm feeling dizzy again. "Ohh you're the type to forget when your drunk. That works out pretty well then, don't tell anyone about me or the party and I promise I won't tell anyone about you Oliver. Fair deal?" She looks at me desperately and I nod. "Right the bathroom's free so... I'll get changed now?" I get up and walk to the bathroom, she blushes and looks away, I walk faster, almost slamming the door in my haste. I can feel my face going red. I have a shower but when I get out she's gone, a note saying 'Goodbye Oliver' left on the bed. I leave quickly after that barely breathing before closing my apartments door. I sigh sliding down the door.

I carry on my life and I thought I'd forgotten that night until...


	2. the letter

**Thank you so much for following my story :)**

_darkstar2010_

_PetreBridgett_

_Gally619_

_ -279_

**And here's the chapter**

* * *

><p><em> Ten months later<em>

It was a bright morning and I was feeling sleepy but I'm not going to show that to them, they would ask for a break. As if they didn't spend enough time goofing around already. I sigh as Lin pulls up to the office it would les than hour before clients arrived and yet not a single worker was here yet. Hmm they obviously don't want that pay rise. It wasn't until I got to the door that I noticed the cardboard box blocking the way. Lin obviously scared for my life pulls me back before opening the box "the possibility of someone knowing who I am is miniscule and the possibility that they would place a bomb here is less than 1% chance Lin" Lin stares at the inside of the box before looking up at me "Oliver you need to see this!"

Lin has never looked that surprised, something's really wrong. I look in the box and gasp a small baby girl is sleeping there. Wrapped in a red blanket with a note tucked behind her head. She has short black hair and really pale skin. Suddenly she whimpers and opens her eyes they're a chocolatey colour with a blue tinge near the irises. She opens her mouth and cries out, I flinch and Lin backs away. "Pick her up" I whisper to Lin. "But.. but" he murmurs "just do it, you're the adult" he nervously picks her up his hands just under her armpits. I open the door allowing them inside, I pick up the box following them inside.

I put the box on the table, taking the letter before Lin places her back inside. I open it up, it reads

_Dear Oliver,_

_I had hoped to never bother you again but she is not safe they will hunt her down like they are doing to me. So please look after our daughter. Her name is Miyu named after the moon she was born under._

I stare at the baby, before reading on

_please keep away from prying eyes and don't mention me, her life depends on it. I will return for her once it is safe._

_M.T_

With the letter there is a photograph, a photograph of Miyu at birth being held, it's a fuzzy picture but I still recognise the girl from that night.

* * *

><p><strong>So boom! Hoped you liked it<strong>

**Will try and make this monthly updates if not just shout me to do it I'm lazy like that.**

**:)**


	3. explaining

**sup people enjoy the chapter **

**I don't own Ghost Hunt**

"Oliver you have some explaining to do" Lin said after reading the letter. I glare at him "there's nothing to explain. I can't remember that night, I was drunk. We both were. Anyway she might not even be mine" I say the last part hopelessly, of course she's mine, she has my hair and a similar skin tone. I think of my parents and groan inwardly they'll kill me and then bring me back to take care of the mess. The ringing of the front door bell is heard followed by the shouts of my employees "you stupid monk we're late because of you" she screeches. "Well if you didn't take so long putting makeup on to cover those wrinkles-" a loud slap follows this then a shout of pain. Miyu wakes up crying.

"Is that a baby?" Ayako asks coming through the door. She goes to the box and peers at her, she tilts her head, eyes widening "so you were the father! Aren't you a little young to be getting a girl pregnant." "What's that supposed to mean Miss Matsuzaki? Did you know the girl?" I ask quickly possibilities running through my head. This is a mistake, she can take her back, leave her with her mother. "Barely! she turned up at the hospital about a month ago, I helped deliver the child. She stayed long enough for me to grab her first name but then she mysteriously left with the baby when I went to get the paperwork." She relays the information before sighing sadly. "Looked scared to death, going on about miscarriages being common in her family. When the baby was born she hugged her like we were trying to take her away...poor thing" "is that all you have? Nothing else. Her name what was her name?" I ask desperately. It must have shown on my face because she replies in a whisper "Mai her name was Mai"

Feeling like shit I go to my office leaving Miss Matsuzaki and Takigawa to coo over Miyu. I must've looked terrible because Lin comes in with a tea and leaves without saying anything else. I sigh banging my head against the desk. The bookcase rattles and two books fall off, my hand lashes out and they stop mid-air of their descent. That's another thing that's new; since ten months ago my powers have gotten stronger now I don't even feel faint using PK. The books travel back to their original places. What exactly happened on that night ten months ago.

Its lunch time by the time Lin comes in. "Kazuya we need to feed her and you need lunch... also Midoka called she's coming round soon" he quietly says before closing door. Before it's opened by Ayako "ka-zu-ya where's the baby food? How are you going to feed her? Will you stop typing and listen!" She practically screams at me. I sigh and without looking up reply with "haven't got any. No idea and I can fire you" she huffs loudly. At that moment Miyu starts crying and Monk comes in carrying her. "Oi Shibuya, she won't stop, you hold her you're her dad" he says quickly dumping her in my arms. I flinch I can't do this but then I look down and she laughs.

"See" Monk says knowingly. I want to slap him.


	4. lunch

**hi sorry it's late had tonsilitus, slept for a week**

Miss Matsuzaki as you are the most equipped to handle her, can you feed her-" she gasps then looks adoringly at Miyu "-of course you will be paid your normal rate plus food costs" I say before giving her a look. She shrugs like she's contemplating it but it's obvious when she looks back at Miyu. "Well... I guess I could look after the little angel" she repeats agonisingly slowly back. "Good" I curtly nod and go back to my office.

I can't focus and it shows, I only manage to read through one case study by lunchtime. "Oi Shibuya, can we take go for our lunch break? You'll have to feed her yourself" Matsuzaki shrieks through the door. "You'll need the practise when you take her home tonight" Monk kicks in.

Lin has left me to deal with her and the others have gone out on another one of their 'not a date but a meeting' it's quiet except for the soft tapping of the keys. Matsuzaki has left a bag with supplies in. A label reads 'Estella's baby developing milk' I look sceptically at the label. There's also a baby cup and matching spoon, they're both pink. I get grimace.

I open the tin, using the spoon to scoop it into the cup, it's a confusing and I silently curse myself from 10 months ago. I sit Miyu up in her box and bring the cup to her mouth, she wimpers when she first takes a sip and starts crying. "It needs to be warm" I breathe in quickly, not wanting to snap and start towards the kitchen.

I come back a few minutes later and Miyu takes the milk willingly this time.

**just realised I have backed myself into a corner, Miyu is too small to have baby food. Good bye my cute ideas of Naru getting splattered.**


End file.
